


idealism

by archekoeln



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archekoeln/pseuds/archekoeln
Summary: viridian flashes before their eyes, and from the deck of their ship ( conjoined hands, wrapped around each other protectively ) they see the birth of a new diamond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> small caps intended! this is a short series for bellow diamond week.

Yellow watches the world through tinted glass, dull acceptance at the tip of her fingers brushing endlessly against metallic keys that clack with each movement. it’s a colony they’ve ( she’d ) wanted for so long— and they’ve ( she’s ) outdone themselves ( herself ) this time.

there’s nothing wrong with her work in colonizing this planet, and it’s a testament to her ability to focus on her documents when everything around her is burning in her own definition of justice. fire ate through the world’s core, ravaged all of its resources to ashes scattering among the glittering stars of this galaxy.

she feels an arctic breeze billow past, and a hand settles accordingly on her shoulders. turning, Yellow faces Blue— dull irises watching the proceedings with an equally interested glance. which is to say, none at all. but her eyes scan the burning world anyway, gaze upon the growing crater at the center of it all— watching, observing— a hand jutting out from it. 

it’s green. 

at that, Yellow turns away from the sight. Blue’s hand grips her shoulder, fingers digging into armor ( and if Yellow’s imagining it, maybe she could feel Blue’s nails clawing through their pseudo-skin, coiling through defenses she’s put up for the past millennia ). she’s putty to the other’s touch— but right now, it fails to thrum interest in the wake of destruction ( and birth ). there is a moment of ardent silence that follows, and Yellow folds at the growing intensity of the other diamond, knowing how Blue’s still looking at the dying Earth. she’s almost disappointed that her fellow diamond isn’t weeping as much as she’s silent— lips pulled taut, respite all but forgotten at the sight spanning before them.

viridian flashes before their eyes, and from the deck of their ship ( conjoined hands, wrapped around each other protectively ) they see the birth of a new diamond. 

in ashes and bones, in regrets, she’s baptized. in Yellow’s mind, she’s closure. in Blue’s? 

who’s to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Earth dies in the background of it all, and the gemling birthed from ash basked in her newly materialized form. Blue has asked Yellow a room to rest and it’s brought them both to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small caps intended! this is a short series for bellow diamond week.

the hum of Yellow’s breathe tickles her neck, thoughts lingering to meticulous fingers tracing calming hearts on throbbing temples. she’s spread thin, thawed from her earlier disposition, at the mercy of soothing touches and voracious desire. it’s odd, in and of itself, for her to ask but here she is, almost begging, almost grumbling for thumbs to work more and more and more, to keep aberrant impulses at bay.

the Earth dies in the background of it all, and the gemling birthed from ash basked in her newly materialized form. Blue has asked Yellow a room to rest and it’s brought them both to this point.

although she remains impassive with the proceedings, there is a lilt in her voice when she asks Yellow to stay, when she quivers in her seat at the questioning glance the other diamond gives. apart from her insistence on company ( one that her pearl can satisfy, Yellow says, but Blue only laughs, voice tiny and impish ). because she is only asking for a massage, like you used to do ( she manages to add, wistful memories bleeding through the air ). the brightness outside, blanketed by a whole new galaxy to colonize vexes my eyes ( she says, little puffs of laughter glittering her words ).

she has always been putty to the other’s touch— and even now, a millennia of grieving and heartache later, the shivers remain when Yellow holds her close.

Blue’s almost purring, almost forgetting, almost almost at peace when a cry rings out, needy and desperate. Yellow’s already standing at the sound, and for a strange, sad moment, Blue thinks to pull the other diamond back, to curl her fingers on an arm and grip tight ( and never let go ). but she doesn’t, and with a fleeting glance ( one of many ), Yellow leaves.

left alone, Blue sinks further in her seat. if she wished for Yellow to indulge her fancies, she never says anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she almost wished she’d stayed with Blue instead.

the cries turn increasingly cryptic to Yellow’s ears, echoes becoming words with no definitive meaning. she traverses hallways upon hallways of saluting gems ( arms twisted in the shape of the insignia that defined their world ), her pearl walking a step behind.

she almost wished she’d stayed with Blue instead.

_pearl._ she says, authority ever present in her tone.

a reply rings out, nasally and high-pitched— yes, my Diamond? the small pearl looks up in delight, giddy with anticipation. she always does, and that causes Yellow to pause, halting mid-stride. she faces her servant, looks down and stares. so eager to please, so willing to do what she’s ordered to.

oh. but that’s how pearls are.

_nothing._ Yellow resumes walking, sharp clicking reverberating throughout the hallway. _let’s head to the medical bay._

.

.

.

apprehension colors Yellow’s features, cheeks flushed dark. in front of the yellow matriarch stands the newly birthed, flaunting exuberance with each movement of her hips. grown, like her and Blue, like White who’s light years away from them ( who didn’t want to witness another birth, not so soon, not after the last ).

when Green twists her head to the door, eyes widen with unabashed elation. she pounces, crossing the expanse between the two diamonds without much thought. the sight of Yellow is a very much welcomed one, even if she’s never met the other diamond before. there’s a sort-of hunger in the way she clutches the other’s shoulders, as if she’s longed for this moment.

green stare at opulent yellow— bright, clear cut eyes bleeding delirium.

meanwhile, Yellow’s stiff when a fumbling hand holds onto her chest, fists pounding conflict into her skull.

this is familiar, forgotten between Blue’s sopping tears and White’s prickly dismissal.

this is a new diamond, given life from the same soil which held Pink captive with untold fascination, inching her further and further away from the authority. this is a new diamond born from her union with Blue, an increasingly blissful idea coated with adoration and longing. this new diamond, clawing herself from the remains of Pink’s colony, bursting forth from the ashes of a once living planet, held onto Yellow with such alacrity that surprises them both. the older diamond lets herself be mesmerized, remembrance at the tips of her fingers.

Blue will want to meet Green. will want to see her, touch her, hold her.

_pearl._

.

.

.

Blue’s pearl receives the message and alerts her diamond at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where Yellow gets to colonize Earth anyway but then goes out of her way to make a new diamond instead of using the resources for Homeworld.
> 
> for bellow diamond week on tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isn’t this just like when Pink arrived?— is what she might have said. but she refrains, pulls the memory away from corrupting this new one.

Blue makes her way towards the medical bay where Yellow summoned her, paltry legs ( hidden under her fabric ) carrying her large frame. she’s careful not to look at any of the gems lining the corridor, trailing salutations until the end, where a large door hinders her path. she never does look at them anymore, not when there are always fresh tears dribbling down her cheeks, splashes of grief stretching indefinite and ( as Yellow would always tell her ), without purpose.

but now, there’s only glacial countenance, erected in place of the usual sadness that she pulls from within, as she descends to her destination. her pearl follows as always, a silent shadow, which she is grateful for. they approach the room holding Yellow within and pearl automatically moves forward to open the door.

the sight that greets her makes the blue matriarch laugh all too suddenly, a warmness bubbling in the pits of her stomach. she forgets to hold herself back and it catches the attention of Yellow, who’s in the midst of prying Green from her arm. eyes crinkle beneath the amusement dancing on Blue’s face, and she fully turns towards the diamond, all the while still attempting to rid herself of Green’s vice grip. there is almost a hint of frustration slipping through Yellow’s stoic expression, and Blue deems it enough to subject Yellow to it any longer.

Blue holds out her hand, and the newly formed diamond removes herself from Yellow in that instant, latching onto Blue instead. she lets out another peal of laughter, free hand resting atop Green’s head. there is clenching and fluttering in her chest— where her gem is ( where a human heart is, Pink had said once upon a time ago ), and just the thought almost knocks away the mirth. it stays after a glance at the diamond nipping on her fingers though, such a charming thing holding onto her for dear life. she allows Green to continue her adamant clasp onto her regardless, feeling familiarity bite down on her own form.

_isn’t this just like when Pink arrived?_ — is what she might have said. but she refrains, pulls the memory away from corrupting this new one.

instead, Blue says. _she’s… excitable, isn’t she._ her words are directed at Yellow, voice ringing above the mess of rambunctious blabbering and twitching from Green. it’s so odd— she supposes she feels an inclination to the new gem, having been one half of what made Green. the destruction of Pink’s colony rips through her mind again though, and she closes her eyes, lest new tears spill once again. it isn’t until she feels a hand on her back ( tremors accompany the touch, earnest and excessive ) that she opens her eyes to see Yellow’s face.

they’ve been through so much and Blue knows that now, Yellow will be at peace. she’s won against whatever ache she impaled herself with, satiated with the destruction of Earth. for that, Blue might never forgive her.

but even so, even as her own emotions writhe and convulse with contradiction, Blue loves her all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you reference body parts that they don't have ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> written for bellow diamond week on tumblr!


End file.
